Authentication is the mechanism for securely identifying users, typically through user ID and password. These credentials are vulnerable to malware attacks, such as key logging. In order to access local resources on a computer, conventional authentication methods employing user ID (Identity Document) and password are adequate. When a remote service is activated, it is unprotected and open to hacking.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide an improved approach for providing a secure access to remote computing services, which would avoid or mitigate the shortcomings of the existing prior art.